


An Island in Time

by silasfinch



Series: The Actress and The Vet [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Animals, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: As a parrot recovers a relationship develops between an actress and a vet.





	An Island in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parrot recovers and a relationship develops in its wake - also parrot jerseys get knitted. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Would you come on a date with me, officially?"
> 
> Vanessa blinks at Charity in a mixture of confusion and disbelief. She is huddling on the floor of a very expensive bathroom trying to stop the world from tilting in 3 directions. Surprisingly Miss Dingle takes the irruption of bodily fluids in stride - cheerfully sharing stories morning sickness onset and tying her hair back between heaves. The comfort is welcome but its still mortifying to lose control midway through checking on Ophelia. A vet without an iron stomach is not long for the profession.
> 
> "I can barely move and have potentially done permanent damage to your expensive table settings, and you still want to be seen in public with me?"

_Believe in me, yeah_  
_Believe in the way I look at you and stand beside you_  
_The way I speak the truth, I’d never lie to you_  
_If you’d just believe in the things that your eyes can’t see_  
_Believe in me_  
_What ya gonna do when your ship is sinking?_  
_And you’re crying out for help and just the seagulls listening_  
_In the dark of the night, in the middle of the fight_  
_When you’re reaching out for something and there’s nothing_  
Bonnie Taylor - Believe in Me

 

"It's for you, the press speculates otherwise, but I keep the house here mainly for you- lord knows I don't have any great affection for this town."

Vanessa is grateful she is in the middle of examining Charity's parrot when she makes her unexpected declaration. As an actress, the other woman has an impeccable sense of timing and inherent drama, yet Ness keeps her focus on the parrot. Orphelia is healing slowly well, and the Dingle household faithfully follows the new care and feeding instructions. The whole wall of the spare room resembles a bird gymnasium with ropes multi-level perches and hanging feeders. The feathers won't grow back, but the compulsive behaviours lessen.

"Then why avoid me unless necessary and the advent of sick parrot. I've stayed in the same geographical area since you left. I even have similar hair."

"Because for most of those years I was a dysfunctional mess worthy of both my family name and the media speculation. Its only in recent years I've become to resemble someone halfway worthy of you Dr Sunshine" Charity says reviving an old nickname.

"A nice line but its still a copout - I would have stuck by you through it all - devoices all as a friend if nothing else."

"I was horrible to you that final day wasn't I?"

Vanessa using the excuse of making a perfect brew and arranging the biscuits to consider her answer carefully. This topic is dangerous territory for a reforming friendship and possible romance. So they deliberately focus on the present this is an easy task when one of you is a mother of four and the other is pregnant. Charity is also aware for long stretches, either taking business meetings or preparing for a new role. She hasn't lost the work ethic and drive of their youth, Vanessa respects her for committing in such a way. Emmerdale is home for the next few months, but her agenda is still full.

" That day wasn't one of your most beautiful moments no, but it provides excellent training for blazing a trail in the theatre, mmm? Vanessa offers dismissively.

"I was scared - London was where the big breaks where and I knew you had your heart set on being a small town large animal vet. The impasse seemed impossible to a 20-year-old kid who was part of a family that defines intergenerational dysfunction. The look on your face still haunts my dreams.

Vanessa shrugs almost definitely "Hearts break and hearts mend. Isn't that one of your platinum selling singles? Or so Tracy tells me. It certainly didn't take you long to find a willing substitute, did it?"

"I found somebody to ease my loneliness, but nothing came close to making me as happy."

Vanessa believes her mainly because they are sitting in her office as she wades through a mountain of paperwork. They were up late last night watching movies with Noah. The office coffee is terrible few people would drink it voluntarily let alone waste an afternoon under fluorescent lights and accounts. If this were Charity, The Actress helicopters would be flying overhead raining roses or something.

 

***

"Would you come on a date with me, officially?"

Vanessa blinks at Charity in a mixture of confusion and disbelief. She is huddling on the floor of a very expensive bathroom trying to stop the world from tilting in 3 directions. Surprisingly Miss Dingle takes the irruption of bodily fluids in stride - cheerfully sharing stories morning sickness onset and tying her hair back between heaves. The comfort is welcome but its still mortifying to lose control midway through checking on Ophelia. A vet without an iron stomach is not long for the profession.

"I can barely move and have potentially done permanent damage to your expensive table settings, and you still want to be seen in public with me?" Vanessa asks as she collapses weaky against Charity's side grateful for the solid presence.

"Well, I think you look smashing in your yellow vet uniform, but we can probably wait until you blend in with the colour scheme. Don't worry about the table - Sarah can work magic with cleaning products."

" I can clean up my messes; thank you very much - I'm not putting more work on that poor woman."

"Poor woman who I pay very well and who regales you with tales of her beloved geriatric cat. Fine, we will attend to the problem once your vital organs finishing rearranging themselves"

It's going to take a while Vanessa feels exhaustion in her bones and knows from experience they could be in for a few more rounds - the slightest smells can set her off now, and there is no rhyme or reason. The pregnancy blogs are useless, but it is sweat of Charity to read them anyway. She offers to give up coffee in sympathy but Vanessa vettos that suggestion. A coffeeless Charity Dingle is nobody's friend.

"Don't you have an important meeting with that producer?"

"Nothing that can't be rescheduled." Charity lies easily

Vanessa falls asleep to sounds of a soft melody and fingers stroking her sweaty hair.

  
***

"Can I get your opinion on a new script?"

"Of course but I have zero artistic talent or inclination." Vanessa agrees after swallowing around a mouthful of toast.

Charity is trying to diversify her career to take on more independent projects so she can be in touch with her kids and new grandchildren. The media and critics are harsh about her descent into mediocrity and family-friendly projects, but her fanbase is still loyal. Losing an edge isn't seen as the death of a career any more. People seem to enjoy her honesty about making mistakes and trying to do better.

"I'm playing mother whose's children are struggling with a biracial identity indenity in 1970s Brittain. My future costars are a pair of brilliant teen actors on their first major fill set. " Charity enthused with a beaming smile.

"Wow, that is a big departure for you, innit?"

"Too much? I value your opinion on this, and I don't want to make a pratt out of myself on my first trip at a different pace. Aside from anything the director is an old friend and has sunk his savings into the initial financing' Charity asks earnestly

"No, not at all and its such a big departure with all the small plays you did back in the day."

"That only you and about to other people ever saw. I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep, but you were always willing to give me a detailed review - complete with your favourite lines" Charity recalls fondly.

Vanessa gives her full attention to the pages not wanting to go down that particular memory lane less she admits to owning a sentimental box of ticket stubs and the occasional reviews. Some of their best times together were around supporting each other's career plans. Charity would dutifully help her study for exams and volunteer at different animal charities.

"Where do you think I honed my knitting skills to make the little jumpers for Ophelia."

"You have created a social media star out of that one. My Instagram followers love hearing about her recovery and the new fashion line - you could market them."

  
***

"You are going to make a fantastic mum; you were mothering me since the day we met"

"Well somebody needed to take the job on, you certainly weren't looking after yourself well. How you got from audition to class is a miracle. I swear the walls in that flat were a scientific wonder of mould and rare bacterial colonies."

They have ice cream to celebrate a successful anatomy scan and checkup. Baby Woodfield is reaching all the typical milestones and growth is well within normal range. Charity insists on treating Vanessa to dessert at one of the most expensive food boutiques in London - a few blocks from the specialists. Sadness tinges her elation because Keiren and his family emphasise once again that they want nothing to do with this pregnancy or any offspring. She is willing to be a solo mother, but it doesn't make the absolute rejection any less painful for her future child.

"Seriously he or she is the luckiest kid in the world, yeah."

Vanessa spears a piece of brownie before replying.

"Repeating the family cycle of single parenting though. It's going to be hard balancing the practice and motherhood. I love Tracy and my dad, but they aren't the most reliable."

"Hey, I know better than most, don't I? A family isn't about blood or perfect branches on a tree. It's about showing up and making choices to stay loyal, look at Chas and Aaron or me and Noah. Baby Woodfield is going to be caught in the best cycle of animals, science and learning six languages but the time he or she is four."

"Will you be there? At least for the first be?"

"Of course - you two are a package detail for as long as you want me."

***

"What does being Charity Dingle's girlfriend mean?"

Charity laughs at the question turning to regard Vanessa as they share breakfast in the vast kitchen that the shorter woman is slowly learning to navigate without getting lost. Charity's schedule is so chaotic that her diet suffers, so Vanessa starts making nutrient-rich snacks for mother and son.

"You would know better than most - you spent 387 in that position and managed very well."

Vanessa smiles at the compliment but persists with the original line of questioning. "I knew and loved the struggling actress who had to decide between paying for voice lessons and rent, frequently choosing the former. Our dates mainly consisted of fast food, pitty meals from my mum and quid nights at the movies - a look has changed since hustling pizza at Gene's."

"I'm still the same person, Ness, The roles are more prominent and the parties fancier, you always know how to be my girlfriend. "

"People are going to gossip about my pregnancy and past. Third cousins who I didn't know I had will be there to gossip and reveal dark family secrets" Vanessa worries her bottom lip at the implications.

"I pay a team of lawyers and PR top dollar people to know the libel laws in multiple countries; they will protect you."

***

Ophelia is recovering, and their relationship is progressing.

Vanessa keeps worrying about being Charity Dingle's dirty secret or girl in the port. She works hard to avoid the gossip in town about the life of movie stars and having observed her up close it would be physically impossible for the actress to be in all the places she's accused of wreaking havoc. On a practical level Charity is working hard to rebuild her relationship with multiple children, how is a later in life lesbian relationship going to affect them?

Vanessa likes to think she has a tentative understanding with Noah - mainly because he loves animals and she accepts his mood swings without comment or integration. It concerns Ness that Noah doesn't ask question or seem curious about their relationship, a sign of constant upheaval.

In the typical 21st century Charity Dingle ethos, there is no hiding or deining relationships. Some of their dates feature eager photographers on their tail even though a nostalgic and they visit some of the old haunts and eating places that are still there. Vanessa feels vaguely like a new grad when she holds the older woman's hand over a cheap but delicious pizza.  
Noah tags along sometimes - especially when his mum scores tickets to the to a top gaming and cosplay event.

"Is this your girlfriend Charity?" asks a photographer who the actress seems strangely found and tolerant of

"This is my Vanessa Eric, isn't she lovely?"

"My Vanessa" becomes her standard response, but people start haunting Vanessa at work for a while until Charity's security goons make a few threatening moves. Her answer is adamant yet vague, and Tracy is affronted on her sister's behalf, but nobody understands the media game better than Charity.

"Would you be my date to the BAFFA's? Is a boring event, but the food is usually decent."

Orphelia is enthusiastically grooming her hair, so it takes a while for Vanessa to extricate herself from the parrot and her beak.

" Charity, I've got nothing to wear to something so fancy - hell I barely have anything to wear to wedding or funeral."

"Reluctantly I'll have to veto the gumboots and rain jacket, but we can make something work. You will be the belle of an overpriced ball."

"Only in your eyes."

Charity begins peppering her face with kisses in a way that resembles and rivels Orphelia's enthusiasm Vanessa bursts into laughter and agrees with a shrug. She will dress up for Charity if only for the pride of seeing this talented woman succeed.

 


End file.
